User blog:Lekmos/Tales of Nephilim, Cosmology of verse
Begining speech I think it would best to separate cosmology to it`s own blog. Here is show how Tales of Nephilim verse is conctructed from top to bottom or outerversal to universe level. Here is also story blog about how Meyers has seen the creation and it shows like metaphorical how everything began from the start. If you won`t get hints ask away, i will gladly explain what it mean. Also blog and it continuation story (will come later) explain lot about why certain things are this way currently in verse. Note: Cosmology is discriped how three dimensional being could see it. Outerworld [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNFDQb_xPaM World without prolems] Outerworld from is like meadow filled with different flowers and short grass. There is also cafe and tall three growing, with has red flowers and shiny pink fruits growing from it. Usually you can found the creator sitting under the tree and reading and writing a book. It stated that book holds all knowledge of whole creation and stories what has happened, is happening or will happen. Book was connected to whole exinstence what has been created. With this book user could control everything in Tales of nephilim verse, but you must know exacly how book functions. That was trick, which is puted to book, so only few person and selected would have talent to use it. Sometimes Creator and Engineer sits down cafeteria and talk about creation and just normal stuff or Engineer takes nap under the tree. Long time past there was great city of infinite worlds before fields. It still funny speak about time, as in outer world time don`t exist as it transcendts whole consept of time along side higher beings who lived there. City was build with all thirteen outer beings and each skycraper or building holded atleast infinite dimensional structure inside of it. It was period of many worlds before incident which never told or happened. Allverse (6 dimensional multiverse) Keep everything runnig smoothly Inside of allverse is tower with different size rooms and it`s called the great library. There is also big room where the right side room is multible bookshelf and left side room has big computers running. In great library there is sister of fates, which has different task to monitore and keep runnig. Atropos the oldest sister is her own room where wathces and monitoring allverse functions and make sure it works propebly, she also is charge life and death. All magical or supernatural comes from Clotho and science and technology comes from Lahkesis. They normally arguening which is better magic or science. In top room there is also Existence 6 dimensional being who is''' absolutely everything in one in Allverse. She is currently recovery mode sleep, because fight which she had with darkness (also 6 dimensional) leaving latter prieced in pieces and spread across allverse. Books in bookshelf Books which are in bookshelf are actually 5 dimensional construct, which had all possibilites in one lower multiverse, example Tales of nephilim, Legends of Terra and Journeys of Doctor`s son. Inside one book can hold infinite amount 4th dimensional universes. Lower multiverse aka page of the book '''Welcome to local multiverse of Tales of nephilim Well what you can say this than, this is where story is happening. Inside each lower multiverse is guardian who is 4 dimensional itself. This being task is watch and take action is there is something wrong in 4 dimensional universes. In this lower multiverse guardian is Metatron. Metatron has created Highfather to keep each universes incheck. Also if something remarkable happens, it will cause new timeline born. This is how all universe has born to lower multiverse. Summary: 4th dimensional are alternate timelines and alternate universes in lower multiverse. 5th dimensional space-time continuums aka books in bookshelf are multiverses, which has different story setting. Explanation to image: Red line relfect one universe example alternative universe lifecycle and events wich caused it`s timelines branch. Orange lines reflect brancing timelines as they separate from orginal timeline with event whcich cause new timeline to be born. Orange arrow show point where split happens and green arrow show that between splits line is own timeline. Macrocosmos and timelines and pocket realitys Lucifer has created main and few other universes which are called alternate universes by him. These are different universes where Lucifer has thinked to try do something else than he has done at first universe. These universes are born by big bang and begin expand as time goes forward. Of course as time goes these universes expand more different universes which are called timelines. These timelines are connected to their original where they originally split. Each this kind timeline has fixed point which caused timeline split two or even three ways. In lower multiverse there is countless amount timelines as one timeline is born in about minute. Then sometimes happens greater split and whole new universe/timeline goes to their own route and begin form their own unique snowflake form again as time goes on. This is why in lower multiverse there is countles amount universes, which had different story setting, thse kind setting you can find here. Also each macrocosmos is separated by barrier made by Metatron. Current alternative universe count is unknow currently, but in past number of altrnative universes has been much larger, which where created by Lucifer... Also this is called as created universes by hand of Demiurge aka own space-time continuums. These universes are separated from eachothers by Guardian Of Multiverse by barrier, which prevent others beings interract from other timelines by normal means. Last time when this barriers was broken it was during ``Three god incident``... Another tactic to visit is strong spells or dimensinonal travel devices with higher technology. As we now talk there is few bubble universes which are created by someone else than Lucifer and picture shows current situtation on inside of each universal space-time continuum or timeline. These bubbles or aka macrocosmos count has been changed in few millenium years as there has been more, but their number has been reducted. Largest count was 124 alternative realms, but after two great purges firstly by Samael (as loyal to heaven) and later Michael (as archangel) count dropped to 52 realms. After Kain rampage universe count was 32 and lastly Lucifer himself dropped count to 16 after great calamity. In another way you could say these are created willingly. *Lilith`s own realm, *Asmodeus`s funny house, *Highfather`s universes (Meeting and prison) *Marth`s Universe (Later destroyed) *Kain`s universe *Heaven *Hell (Lucifers created) *Hell 2 (Samaels created) *Parallel universes 1-16, which generates timelines. After great clash half of these where destroyed by Marth and Kain. *Darkness own universe, realm of darkness Examples of another timeline is Annie``s universe/timeline. This was born when something happened macrocosmos and caused different scenario to born. Inuresihi`s and Gaia`s pocket realitys are not another universe (space-time continuum), it is instead large or small realm/pocket reality inside of universe/timeline, but still separated from macrocosmos as own little pocket. They are still unique as example Gaia`s pocket reality underworld can ``suck`` souls at planetary scale. In other hand heaven, hell, Liliths and Asmodeus universes absorb beings only when they are related to that reality, example by soul bargain. Also between certain universes are portals aka speed ways another universe. Between those beings who can`t teleport themselves can travel to another universe. Howewer they must be found and know what they look like, because they can be any shape. It can be like black hole, door randomly placed in desert. Only doorway to heaven is like giant door in universe 1. Here is list of different timelines in lower multiverse and what goes differently in them. Planet Terra cosmology Planet Terra where heroes saves peoples, gods rule, age is like medilevan times and dark history of planet follows it from shadows... Beatifull world with dark secrets... Planet Terra was formed thousands years ago by hand of Gaia, Uranus and Pontus who where created by Highfather. Three primordial gods formed land, sky and ocean and then rest of life to planet. By time they even gain own childrens, whic caused their own problems and ultimately events lead to current situtation on planet. Current leading god is Zeus and he is decided keep his rulership over planet.... As menitoned before in here peoples live like medivelan ages in earth, but they have some newer technology in their hands like electricity, weapons and transportion. But these luxury is for few selected and technology can vary in different places. Example Terras other side is far further in technology as other side, but other side is more focused to magic, which is also one of know and used thing around globe. Also other side where magic is strong is Mounth of Olympos from gods live and use their authory around globe. Howewer as mentioned previous in technology side of planet, gods rule is far more less influenced and it mostly like fairy tale to peoples who live there. But that will change soon... Mounth Olympys and sky world where Endymion lives are located north of planet. To south there is large forest are with few humans villages and cities there. Most of mystigal creatures like elfs and demihumans live in forest region. West and south of forest is more human cities and there is many kindoms and empire who wants conquer all others lands. In east there is large desert region where lives few human tribes and more mythigal creatures. Desert region is most of time field of survivar, who will live to next day. Most of bandits and criminals often keeps their hideout in that area because kindoms gueard forces won`t come area, if there is no heavy exuse for it. Far to east before great sea is area where you cannot find any life or any life won`t want go there..Graveyard of Titans. Graveyard of titans is area where gods fought massive battle against titans and at the end Zeus banished them to underworld. From there you can find gates to underworld and if you are brave enough you can have trip to next world, but return tickets are different story... In other side there is threre is many island in great sea. They where once big continent, but it was shattered by Athena during ``rise of humans era``. During that time continent was far head in technology from others area and they live prosperious live. But at the their own greed gotted their hands and they began think that they where better than gods. Well it didn`t end well...howewer nowdays there is many islands and humans are living peacifull, even their technology is no more as glorious as it was in old days. Underworld Underworld, here you don`t need lie, we know it already! Underworld is created by Gaia be final resting place for souls of planet. All who dies even mythigal creatures will end to underwolrd and are judged by their life deeds. Mortals choices are paradise like fields, neutral area which looks like planet surface or deepest pits of underworld tartarus, where all evil is punished. There is also Titans are lock up by their own cells. There is also in deepest pit is lake which is actually formed after Pontus was severy damaged and don`t have energy to recover to more human form. Also pieces of Uranus exept his heart are located in that lake. It is howewer rumoured, if someone drinks form that lake aka drinks Pontus flesh gains immortality. Underworold has different regions as stated before. Each it has three resting places for mortals and thers beings. Underworld also has entering region after gates, which is large stairs to down. Next is river of styx, which must be crossed somehow or use ferryman, howewer crossing requires prize. After river there is large open are where you could see down to tartarus or up where is located paradise fields. In front of you could see regualr field like it is back in surface area. But before you can go anywhere there is check station and judge who will tell where you must go... Under neutral fields (if you poor soul have to go tartarus) you could see mighty titan Altlas holding it up as his punishment on top pillar and chained down by thousands chains preventing his escape from it. In middle of neurtal fields there is palace where Hades himself lives. These fields mortals can always go and ask Hades forgiviness or play a game for their next place. Hades decides game and price is simple if you win you can go paradise, if you lose you can try again one more time. If you lose one more time, well to.... Planet Jub Jub cosmology ' Coming soon....' Note *Lower multiverse cosmology is based this video. I hope this will help too understand what i try write here and how this works in my verse. *Allverse aka 6 dimensional construct is same like in this site explonation to layered multiverse. Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts